Dragonball Vs: Episode 6 of 40 -Extended Episode-
by Twisterthehero94
Summary: And so the battle begins against Chains. A super powerful being, even more stronger than Twister. His power is simply off the charts. Who can step t.his menace as he starts walks all over Goku and Vegeta. Even in fusion. Who can stop this menace? Will Chains be defeated? Let's find out in this episode. Chains vs Goku and Vegeta. Extended Specian Episode.


**Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Twister vs Chains Part 1 -Extended-**

**Chains: **_He snarled at the four of the fighters in front of him and looked at the four of them. _YOU TWO WANT A FIGHT!? THEN HOW ABOUT I KILL YOU! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH! _He flew ultimately quick to Goku and punched him but Goku quickly blocked. _WHAT!? Haaaaa... So you're one of those tough guys!? _He snarled and smiled at the same time. _Very well. I'm sure I'm going to win this time! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He changed into a Purple form with a bright halo on his head._ You are going to lose. ALL OF YOU!

**Dark Twister: **Care for a cup of tea to watch the show, Lord Frieza? _Closed his eyes and crossed his arms. _...

**Lord Frieza: **Yes of course my trusted servant. You proved useful to me once again. So this is the evil guy that almost annihilated Twister and his friends?

**Dark Twister: **Lord Frieza... I have never lied to you. Enjoy the show while I go make your tea. _He flew into the ship to make Lord Frieza tea. _...

**Goku: **So you're strong huh? Let's see how strong you really are! _He charged to Super Saiyan Blue. _Right, let's do this. GOHAN! You'll wait until we get the word. What you need to do is wait with Twister until you come and use your super saiyan form.

**Chains: **RIGHT! TIME FOR YOU BOTH TO TAKE ME ON! I LOVE STRONG PEOPLE! _Vegeta and Goku both started punching and kicking at Chains. Chains was snarling and smile while blocking all of both attacks. Then Chains grabbed Goku by the neck and flew towards a mountain and slammed him into the mountains then boulders fell on top of him. _HUMPH! Is that all you have? I expected more from you. _Goku charged out of the boulders. Chains used the chains around his hands to deflect the projectile rocks. Then they both started hitting each other, well started hitting each other fast and hard but Chains was blocking Goku's attacks then punched him in the stomach as soon as he found an opening. Goku spat out Saliva. Then Chains grabbed his legs then flew to Vegeta and threw Goku at Vegeta. They both fell to the floor. And they both closed their eyes in pain. But they're still conscious. They both got up normally. _Is this all you've got? I WANT MORE! GIVE ME MORE! You're both too weak...

**Goku: **Vegeta... got a plan?

**Vegeta: **Quiet Kakarrot, I'm thinking! _He flew to Chains then started punching and kicking repeatedly but Chains was deflecting every single attack. Goku was watching the battle just in case there's a weakness. _... _Vegeta managed to find an opening but that was quickly stopped by Chains. Vegeta was shocked. _WHAT!? _Chains knee'd Vegeta hard. Vegeta bent forward then Chains slammed Vegeta in the back. Vegeta fell down to the floor hard. _Argh! _He got up and looked at Chains as he was holding his own arm. _How did he do that?

**Goku: **Vegeta... I'm going to try again with the team attack. You with me?

**Vegeta: **Kakarrot... _He looked at Goku with a surprised expression then looked away with pride then looked at Chains. _Just don't get in my way! _They both flew to Chains and they both started attacking in teams. Chains was blocking both of them until he found an opening to Vegeta and kicked him then quickly punched him to the ground. Vegeta hit the ground hard. He dropped out of Super Saiyan Blue from the pain. _...

**Goku: **_He looked shocked at Vegeta then looked at Chains. He smiled at him. _You're really strong. Time to charge up to something stronger. KAIO-KEN TIMES TWENTY! _Red Aura along with blue appeared then he started charging at Chains and started punching and kicking Chains repeatedly. But Chains was blocking without an ounce of shock. Chains found an opening and hits Goku in the face. Then kicked him across the sky. Goku quickly recovered and wiped the blood from his mouth. _You sure are really strong. I thought I wouldn't be able to find a strong opponent. But I haven't hit you once. If I win this, I hope we can become sparring partners.

**Chains: **That's cute. Sparring partners. That thought makes my... stomach churn! You saiyans make me sick with all the sloppy stuff. Which is why... Frieza has asked me to destroy you both... _He snarled more in an angry manner. _You pathetic saiyans don't know the true meaning of strength. It's more than just about family and pride. It's all about the power within and the working for it. And drawing it out to its fallest. Like so! HAAAAAAAA! _Chains flared out his purple aura. _...Such a shame none of you hit me yet. You're both so boring.

**Gohan: **FATHER! LET ME AND TWISTER TRY!

**Chains: **HM? _He looked behind him and saw Gohan and a familiar face Twister. _Twister... Who is that Saiyan?

**Goku: **He's my son. He's possibly stronger than me. As he's got another saiyan form that can sort of be stronger than Blue. GOHAN! Wait a little longer! _Vegeta flew up and looked at Goku. Goku looked at Vegeta. _Hey Vegeta. I don't think we can win this by ourself.

**Vegeta: **I KNOW THAT IDIOT! PASS ME THE EARRING! I WANT TO END THIS! SHOW HIM WHY HE MUST FEAR US!

**Goku: **Vegeta... it's not like you to wanting to fuse.

**Vegeta: **Do we want to escape this alive or not? Of course we need to fuse! _Goku passed the portara earring and Goku got his out and put his on. They both fused. _...

**Chains: **Hm? Merging? _He's quite surprised on the power boost. _Well, well. I'm quite surprised.

**Vegito: **_He then turned Super Saiyan Blue. _I'm Vegeta and Goku. So I'm Vegito!

**Chains: **Vegito? _He wide eyed at the size of the power. _Aaaaahhhh... Finally. A battle worthy of me. CHAINS! _They both flew to each other and started punching and kicking and blocking each other's moves. Also dodging. Vegito regardless of being sort of equal to Chains. Chains was slightly pushing Vegito back. _PATHETIC! IS THIS THE POWER OF THE GOD!? THIS IS BORING! _Chains punched Vegito. Vegito spat out saliva from the hard punch then Chains quickly slammed Vegito. But Vegito quicly flipped up facing Chains and quickly blocked. _HM!?

**Vegito: **You think that's going to end me!? Here's one thing you're forgetting. KAIO-KEN...! _He charged his blue ki then charged up his kaio-ken. _...

**Chains: **You tried that on me. For the last time it didn't work! _Vegito charged up Kaio-ken bigger than last time. _HUH!?

**Vegito: **TIMES 100! _He charged his kaio-ken times 100. _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHHHH! _He flew to chains quickly. Chains was getting pushed back due to how strong kaio-ken is. Chains punched Vegito but Chains missed. Vegito grabbed Chains's hand and threw him to the ground. Chains landed on his feet then viciously looked at Vegito. Vegito charged up a kamehameha wave. _KA...ME...HA...ME... _He instant transmitted to Chains and crouched right in front of him. _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He charged it at Chains and it pushed him to mountains and into the sky then it exploded into the sky with chains in the kamehameha wave. Vegito ended his kaio-ken. He was waiting for smoke to clear and Vegito was panting. Vegito fell on all fours from spending too much stamina. He looked up and saw Chains unarmed. _WHAT THE!? _He was surprised at how Chains was unscathed. _I got to end it off with at least one hit or I won't be satisfied. _He flew to Chains ultra fast and punched him but Chains blocked it as he was expecting it. _How are you holding up against Vegito!?

**Chains: **Please... fusing with two saiyans is not enough. I liked your enthusiasm! But I have ascended myself. _He kicked Vegito hard. Vegito quickly split up from the hit and they both fell to the floor. _But the difference is. I am the strongest Angel form around. _Vegeta and Goku struggled to get up. Vegeta touched his arm. Chains landed on the floor calmly. Viciously looking at Vegeta and Goku. _SHOW ME MORE! MORE MORE MORE! SATISFY ME MORE!

**Vegeta: **Kakarrot. Please... use the rest of my power to win this. _Vegeta gave Goku more power then fell down to the floor and fell unconscious. _...

**Chains: **Pathetic. I thought I was going to give him some beatings. Well the good news is, you fit the bill. _Goku suddenly started glowing white aura. _HM!? This aura. Let's see what you're made of Goku! _He lunged at Goku and punched him but Goku dodged it and got behind chains. _HM!? _He turned to Goku in a bit of surprise. _So that's how you're going to be? Fine. I see how it is.

**Gohan: **_He's surprised at what Goku is going through. _Ultra instinct!

**Twister: **Ultra what? _He looked at Gohan. _...

**Gohan: **A form where your body moves by itself without any thought or feeling. And the thing is... Father hasn't lost in that form. And who is that guy with the chains wrapped around his arms?

**Twister: **That's Chains. He's the most deadliest fighter around. He has never lost a fight. I lost against him and now here he is.

**Chains: **Humph! _He charged at Goku and punched him multiple times but Goku was dodging all attacks. _STOP YOUR MOVING! _He kicked Goku in the head but Goku bent back. Chains stood back as he sensed that Goku was about to attack. _What was that just now? I sensed that he was going to attack. And my body moved by itself. Fine then... I'll end this right now! _He lunged at Goku and started puching him but Goku was blocking all attacks. Chains was quite surprised he found an opening so he took it quickly. Goku took the hit and winced a bit but he used that time to punch Chains in the face very head. Chains fell to the floor. Chains got up. _Humph! I haven't had a fight like this before. So this will be fun... _He lunged at Goku and they both started hitting each other but at the same time blocking. Gohan and Twister was shocked at the battle it was. Chains smiled and quickly punched Goku in the face as an unexpected turn. Goku got hit and fell to the floor. _Oops... It seems you have a blind spot. Such a shame... it seems you haven't mastered it after all. _Goku was playing unconscious right now to get Chains off guard. _Right, time to end you with another attack! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _He charged an attack but Goku quickly got up and lunged a punch in Chains's stomach. Chains got winded a bit but he didn't feel much. _Really? _Goku then did some flurry of punches. Chains was blocking them all with a confident smile. _...

**Lord Frieza: **This is interesting. _He smiled as he was watching the fight. _It seems this Chains guy is somewhat equal to Ultra Instinct. I'll have to commend him for challenging his Ultra Instinct. I never knew anyone could get equal to it.

**Chains: **_He was blocking all of Goku's flurries of punches and kicks. He had the eyes to know where to hit but sadly he can't find a space yet. _Humph... This is the best you got? This is nothing. _He was blocking all of the attacks. Goku then quickly ascended to mastered ultra instinct. Chains stopped smiling and got pretty surprised. Goku quickly found an opening and Chains got hit. Chains drooled from the hit. He bent down then he quickly got up and charged a punch at Goku. But Goku quickly blocked. Chains then tried to go over the top with the ultimately fast punches but Goku was dodging them all and quickly uppercutted Chains. _GAH-! _Goku quickly roundhouse kicked Chains across the air. Chains was wiping his face and looked at Lord Frieza. Lord Frieza was looking at Chains with a devillish smile like he has a plan. He then looked at Goku. _Humph! So you think you can block me forever? A shame... That form will run out soon enough. Then you will die. _Goku charged his Ultra Instinct Ki to maximum as he yelled very loud. Chains withstood it as he put his arms into an 'X' to make sure no dust goes into his face then he unblocked then Goku quickly instinctively lunged at Chains and punched him. Chains got pushed back a bit from the force of the punch but stopped himself quickly. _Humph. Is that the best you've got?

**Goku: **No... This is the best I've got. _He mixed Ultra Instinct with Super Saiyan 1. _HA! ...

**Goku's Mind: **I just hope it'll be enough to end this guy once and for all. I don't think I can go into blue at this moment. If I did, this guy could be defeated at that time. But due to fusion with blue and Kaio-ken times 100. I don't think I have the stamina for it.

**Goku: **_Goku lunged at Chains and started punching and kicking ultimately fast and Chains was blocking with a smug smile. _... _Beerus and Whis appeared on the mountain as they saw another greater threat that was making Goku going into ultra instinct. _...

**Beerus: **Hey Whis. Who is that he's fighting?

**Whis: **I don't know, my lord. But he looks very dangerous. It seems that he's giving Goku trouble.

**Beerus: **I can see that, Whis. _He saw Frieza watching the fight._ And I see Frieza. Why do I get the feeling that he is behind this little fiasco?

**Whis: **That could be possibly, my lord. This guy that Goku is fighting is quite the troublesome... I see Vegeta has been beaten.

**Beerus: **Vegeta beaten by this fellow? That's impossible. I thought Vegeta would've gotten stronger from the Tournament of Power.

**Whis: **Maybe Vegeta needs to ascend from Blue like what Goku is doing. Ascending even further than his original self. OH! _He got startled a bit by the fight from a big blow and was watching the fight. _...

**Goku: **_He's slightly losing stamina from too much movement. _...

**Chains: **Is that form running out? How disappointing. HAAAA! _He slammed Goku down to the ground but Goku blocked it quickly. Goku got shot down to the floor and left a crate on the floor as Goku blocked. The Ultra Instinct was slowly running out. _Pathetic, Frieza promised me a challenge and I got nothing but false sense of power. If this is the power of the saiyan, then I guess I have no choice but to destroy them. DARK TWISTER! GIVE ME MORE POWER! I WANT TO KILL THEM! DARK TWISTER!? _He looked at Frieza as he was slightly laughing. _YOU! _He teleported to Frieza. _What did you do with Dark Twister?

**Frieza: **My, my. He must've got lost. Don't worry. I'll pass on the message. _Smiling deviantly. _...

**Chains: **Got lost... That's all he's good for is losing. Why couldn't he just fight the saiyans himself? I will never understand. _He teleported to Goku as Goku was getting tired from using too much of the ultra instinct. Goku clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as Ultra Instinct ran out and steam came out of him. _Hm? Something seems a little off about you now. _Goku charged up to maximum Super Saiyan 2 then started punching and kicking Chains but it was having no damage on Chains. Chains quickly punched Goku in the stomach as Goku was taking the hits. Goku wide eyed in pain. Then Chains elbowed Goku in the back. Goku fell back down to the ground on all fours. Chains walked up to Goku and puts his foot on Goku's back and adding pressure. _That's right... Bow down to Lord Frieza...

**Frieza: **OOOOHHHHH HO HO HO HO! Well done Chains. You have proved to be a worthy servant of mine. Now move out of the way so I can have fun with him. _Chains turned to Frieza as he transformed to Golden Frieza. He then flew down to Goku. _My, my Goku. It seems you're not the strongest after all. That look of the foot on your back suits you! _Goku struggled to look at Frieza as he got angry. _Time for me to end this! _He pointed his purple finger at Goku. _NOW FACE ULTIMATE PAIN OF MY WEAKEST SHOT OF MY DEATH BEAM! _Chains got his foot off Goku and flew back by the ship as Frieza started shooting beams at Goku. Goku was yelling in pain. _TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND THAT! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO OBTAIN THE INEVITABLE OBTAIN OF DEFEAT! _Frieza is angry at how Goku beat him twice so he kicked Goku in the side at full force. Goku got winded badly as Goku was coughing out blood and got booted into the mountains. Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan 2. _Is that all? I'm disappointed that Goku has been dropped down to a pile of rubble. Makes me sick how I got defeated by you!

**Gohan: **_He looked at Twister. _TWISTER! I NEED TO HELP FATHER!

**Twister: **NO! _He looked at Gohan. _LET GOKU GIVE US THE THUMBS UP!

**Gohan: **_He closed his eyes to sense Goku's power. He feels nothing. Gohan was shocked and quickly got Goku out of the rubble and carried him and puts him by Twister. He then shot a powerful ki blast at Goku which restarted his heart. But Gohan quickly turned into Super Saiyan 2 first to do it. Goku took a breath and he opened his eyes to Gohan. _Father. Let me and Twister handle this.

**Goku: **Very well... Gohan... I want you to fight him at full power. He's the most powerful being in the world. Possibly strong as that Jiren. Maybe even stronger... Be careful... Gohan...

**Gohan: **Father... I understand...

**Goku: **Remember... to... to... _Goku fainted from the lack of power to stay awake. _...

**Gohan: **FATHER! FATHER! _Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Android 18 and Android 17 came. Along with Goten and Trunks. They were all by Beerus and Whis. Gohan got angry and he flew to Frieza. _Fetch me that guy with chains. I'll give him true pain.

**Frieza: **Very well. The brat wants a fight. He shall get one. And lose to me and Chains. _Grinning evilly to Gohan. _...

**Gohan: **Fight? No... I'm going to kill... _He smirked at Frieza. _You don't realise I got another transformation that could end you both.

**Frieza: **Very well... brat! But don't come crying if you lose to me and Chains. I am Lord Frieza... the one that almost beat your father... IT MAKES ME ANGRY JUST THINKING ABOUT IT! _He flew to Chains. _That guy wants to fight you. Kill him and make it quick.

**Chains: **Very well. _He jumped off the mountain and made a huge dent in the ground as he looked at the ground. He then looked at Gohan as he walked up to him and stopped in front of him. _So you want to fight me? I'm not sure if you're foolish or just stupid. Goku lost to me... so what makes you think you can beat me?

**Gohan: **You'll know... I have so much potential that you might end up losing to me. _Smiling in a very confident way. _...

**And so Goku and Vegeta lost to Chains and Frieza. Son Gohan wants to step up and fight Chains. Will Gohan's new found potential be the one to beat Chains? Or will Gohan have to answer to something greater than his new found potential? Let's find out next time in the next episode of Dragonball Vs.**


End file.
